Chemistry
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Male!Hanji x Reader] [AU]


"Come on, Hanji. Just talk to her. How hard is that? Just walk up to her and VERBALIZE."

Hanji Zoe rocked back and forth on his heels, clutching his notebook to his chest, his backpack occasionally grating into the wall. He anxiously awaited your arrival. Of course, anxious was putting it lightly. Had his heart pounded any faster, he was sure something inside him would splinter. His dark hair occasionally fell over the frames of his glasses as he stared into the wooden door. The halls were empty, so his tinkling zippers and his mantra bounced along the walls...only to return to him, reminding him what a coward he was.

"Ugh," he rubbed some of the sweat now misting along his forehead. "Just man up and say something to her, you idiot. What's the worst that could happen?"

He dared not even go there: there were multiple options, and he knew that. You could reject him, ignore him, call him "weirdo," "crazy," or "mad scientist" and run off. Though not a stab from a knife or a gunshot, each notion hurt just about as much.

Despite all the classes you shared, Hanji never spoke to you outside of class. Not on a personal level anyway. He asked for the homework schedule every now and then. You partnered up with him in the chemistry lab, discussing the experiments you performed. He said hello to you when crossing paths in the hall.

It was not because he didn't like you that he never struck up a decent conversation with you. No, far from it: he liked you too much. Anytime your fingers accidentally brushed, he would forget how to breathe for just a moment. Every time your sweet voice uttered his name, jolts of electricity spurred through his entire being. He loved how engaged and excited you were in chemistry class, joking and laughing with him on the side. Of course, the fact that you were quite easy on the eyes only made his crush on your even worse.

You were smart, funny and pretty, and he was just a cooky, hyperactive nerd that loved biology, chemistry and all things science. You were obviously way out of his league. But, this time, he would do it, putting aside all those worried and insecurities, mustering every bit of courage he possessed, and talk to you.

At last, the door opened. Out came a stampede of anxious students, late for their next class or ready to collapse on their waiting couch. Hanji gulped and looked for a flash of [h/c] hair. or listened for your voice. Taking a few deep breaths, he steadied his heart.

Ah, there you were. A grin graced your features as you bid farewell to your classmates. But, as he reached out to tug your shirt, a sharp, angry voice hissed,

"Oi, shitty glasses."

In a millisecond, everything inside him just died.

"Damn it, Levi!" his shoulders slumped. "I was just gonna-"

The vertically challenged man suddenly collided his palm with his head. "Seriously? You talk about ]Name] every single damn night, and you still haven't talked to her?" he shook his head. "For someone so damn smart, you sure are fucking stupid."

Hanji bit his lip. "I was about to go talk to her!"

He arched a black eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Really now?"

"Yes!" he protruded his bottom lip, whining desperately. "I was literally centimeters away from grabbing her shirt!"

He scoffed. "Suuuuure."

With a annoyed growl, Hanji bolted after you with a kick in the ass from his flatmate, bumping into other people. He pushed through the crowd. For a moment, he couldn't find you. You disappeared into the mass. But, when all hope seemed lost, he caught a glimpse of your hair. But, you were still too far.

So, swallowing the last bit of pride, the only shred of dignity left within him, he called,

"[Name]! [Name], wait!"

An awkward silence hung in the air. A few students glanced back at him with questioning eyes, questioning his actions, questioning his dwindling sanity. Many who knew him simply brushed it off: this was the loud, hyper Hanji. Everyone was aware of his outbursts. Under any other circumstances, he didn't give a damn what anyone said one way or another. In that instant though, he wanted to find the nearest corner, curl up and die.

But, your eyes met his. You gazed at him, head tilted just a little. You showed no disgust, no annoyance. Just a little curious.

With a deep breath, he approached you, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, uh, [Name]?" he began.

Them you smiled sweetly. "Hey, Hanji."

His stomach double back flipped at the sound of your voice. "I, uh," his face flushed a deep crimson. "Can I walk you out?"

Your smile broadened. Instead of replying with words, you gestured him to follow you. Just like an excited little kid, he hopped after you until he strolled right next to you. He struggled retraining every ounce of energy threatening to explode out of him.

"So, how's your assignment for chemistry coming along?" you asked, twisting a lock of your hair around your finger.

"Ah! I'm almost finished with it!"

This was all Hanji needed, the trigger to get him started on a long, detailed monologue on his project. Science was his passion. It was one topic that literally no one could silence him on. He described his perfect in perfect detail, every equation, every theory, completely ignoring what your reaction might be. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even notice. All of his nervousness completely diminished. He never thought his first real conversation with you would go so well!

That was...until he realized he was doing all the talking.

Immediately, he clamped his lips together. You both stopped outside in front of the revolving door, the warm breeze forcing his bangs over his eyes. Your skin glowed in the beautiful light, and your gentle smile still remained.

You were so beautiful; why did you even bother listening to an idiot like him?

"Hanji?" you bent a little to meet his lowered gaze.

"Ah, [Name]," he stuttered, his blush now spreading into his jaw, even the tips of his ears. "S-sorry I went off like that! I-uh-I did-"

A soft giggle peeled from your lips as you rubbed the top of his head. His heart nearly burst. "Why?" you said. "You're just passionate about something!"

His big, brown eyes widened. "You mean, you weren't-" he swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "You weren't annoyed?"

"Of course not! I feel the same about nursing. That's what I'm majoring in after all," you pat his shoulder. "And yours is chemistry."

Could you get anymore perfect? "Hey, [Name]?"

Your hand rested on his shoulder as you waited for his response.

"I was wondering if," he cleared his throat. "If you would go get coffee with me sometime?"

"You and coffee?" you chuckled.

"Ugh, I know," he laughed nervously. "I mean, can we go out? It doesn't have to be coffee..." slowly, his voice trailed off, finding no reason to finish the sentence.

After watching his flushed face just a little more, your cheeks started to pink just a little. "After all this time of being your chemistry partner, I was wondering when you were going to ask!"

His pulse skipped. "Wha-?! Really?"

You nodded, starting to sway back and forth. "You're cute, funny, kinda awkward, nerdy...Yeah, I like you."

Time seemed to stop for a moment. After blinking and shaking his head, Hanji asked,

"Wait, what?"

You scratched the side of your head. "Well, I said I like you."

He simply stared at you, blinking stupidly. He did not plan for this. He was so certain you would reject him or spit in his face. He never even considered the notion of you returning his feelings. With a loud cheer, he suddenly snatched you by the waist, picked you up and spun you around. After shrieking in surprise, you broke into fits of giggles, demanding for him to put you down this instant.

Of course, you didn't really want him to. Why would you when this was all you thought about since you started school?

"So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Alright! Sounds perfect, Hanji!"

"You know what, [Name]?"

"Yeah?"

"You and I have great CHEMISTRY, don't you think?"

"Oh, shit, Hanji, that was bad."

"What?! What did I say?"


End file.
